The Shark's Beautiful Filial Piety
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Through his experiences, Squalo wants to prove he is worthy of marrying Takami. Squalo follows his possible father-in-law's wishes, by demonstrating skill in Tsuyoshi's prided sword style, being honest with his past, and being firm in how his love for Takami developed and became mutual. Sfem!80. Sort of a prequel to "Domain of the Two Clam Bosses"


AN: TBH, I have trouble trying to figure out character ages at the beginning of April, after their third middle school year. But the ages I guess according to the Wikia are:

Setsuna, Hayako and Takami*: 16 ½, 16 ½, 15 (Takami will be turning sixteen and I think Hayako was held back a year?)

Also I converted them to their "female" height, 157 cm (5 ft, 2 inchs), 163 cm (5 ft, 4 inchs), and 168 cm (5 ft, 6 inches). Takami is still rather tall here hm?

I feel my writing here is more of an essay than a story. Here is the following thesis statement:

"Through his experiences, Squalo wants to prove he is worthy of marrying Takami. Squalo follows his possible father-in-law's wishes, by demonstrating skill in Tsuyoshi's prided sword style, being honest with his past, and being firm in how his love for Takami developed and became mutual."

* * *

The Shark's Beautiful Filial Piety

A month prior to Sawada Setsuna's and her right hand women's graduation from Namimori Middle School, Reborn told the three that they are expected to live in the Varia Headquarters to do their Boss and Guardian Training. Reborn questioned Tsuna if she was planning to go to Namimori High School, but the younger woman's unexpected answer fails to hide the impressed smirk of the former Sun Arcobaleno.

She is considering her role as Vongola Decima without any argument, telling Reborn she wanted to try integrating to the culture of Italy, and see how Kyuudaime oversaw the operations of the Vongola.

Reborn stated that receiving tutorage from the Varia would be the best way to do this. He pointed out that they and the CEDEF have the most extensive knowledge of the mafia world and arguably the best in Spartan Training outside his own. He added that it is a good way for her to get to know a group of her most powerful subordinates in a more personal level, as it was her style.

It wasn't what Tsuna expected, as she thought spending time in her father's organization would work better, but Reborn's no-buts insistence made sure she stuck to his plan. Pushy baby…

After the graduation ceremony, Setsuna, with Gokudera Hayako and Yamamoto Takami, packed some clothes and small personal belongings to bring with them to Italy, sleeping in Tsuna's house for the night. Tsuna's mother and Takami's father had birthdays that follow up just before the departure, so they were treated in a large celebration of their daughters' maturity as women and to the familial heads that raised them well.

The three young women were waiting for the arrival of a Vongola limousine situated in Namimori to drop them off at the private airbase with the Varia's jet to fly them.

Hayako is the most excited and most wary of going as it was her chance to match up her growth with the Varia's level. If she was going to be her beloved Juudaime's right hand woman, both grudgingly and respectfully with Takami, she needed to be prepared to know how to handle many situations. And her relationship with her boss's allies and subordinates are critical to their success.

Takami is also excited to go, and possibly train with Squalo again. Because…well, the beautiful engagement ring on her left hand is a good reason.

After the Arcobaleno Representative Battles, Squalo visited her home to formally ask for her hand in marriage and even for her father's blessing for the union. Takami wasn't as surprised with the proposal as she knew something like it will happen for the "second time", and would absolutely say yes to. The difference to the first and second times was that her father is present in the least heartbreaking way.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, although aware that his daughter is growing up and open-minded to her friends, was still a very traditional Japanese man, with a possible veto to his daughter marrying a German Swiss-Italian foreigner eight years her senior. (Something about Squalo makes me think he's not a full blood Italian. Likely the light hair…and because Prussia.)

At the time, Takami knew her father and possible fiancé were very different in culture and philosophies and may be forced to choose between them. Surprisingly, they averted it. Her father wanted to get to know his possible son-in-law through his Shigure Soen Ryu, requesting a demonstration of the eight forms he passed to his daughter and the ninth form she developed. Squalo did so without question for the other's respect, dressing himself in a haori, hakama, tabi, and zori, wielding the Shigure Kintoki instead of his Spatha, demonstrating each form Tsuyoshi announced in a calm, determined, and perfect fashion, impressing the Japanese man. Afterward, Tsuyoshi questions what kind of person Squalo is, how he met his daughter, and why he wanted Takami's hand in marriage with absolute truth.

Normally Squalo would be irritated if someone tries to interrogate him, but it was justified for a protective father. As Takami found out, Squalo is, or will be one in the future. Squalo asked if she told her father of what she did with her friends, and Takami claimed her father knew everything outside the memories of her older self. Afterward, Squalo didn't sugar coat his work as a mafia assassin, being ruthless, stubborn, perfectionistic by working to learn and create his own swordsmanship even as a child, and followed a severe boss with a hot-cold temperament. Squalo admitted that he met Takami in a very unconventional manner by challenging her while she didn't have formal training in swordsmanship, telling her off as a "fake warrior". But through the training she learned in a pressing span of time from her father, it both impressed and frustrated him that a young woman with such natural talent didn't commit to it as much as her love for sports. Squalo didn't know what he felt for Takami at first, but his epiphany sped to him in a more literal than romantic manner when he "inherited" his feelings.

Squalo saw a future where he married her, but still a future where she was still under distress with losing her father. Squalo wanted her to pursue swordsmanship and she devoted to it as both her passion and her duty. She kept improving in every practice and spar, becoming everything Squalo wanted in a potential rival. But somehow…Squalo still wasn't satisfied with it, he wanted even more from her, but he didn't know what. The Takami he trained with saw her friends as her family, although there was still a hollow feeling of loneliness in her eyes. She told him in all honesty that her life couldn't be normal anymore, that even if the Vongola could protect her in a civilian life, she knew she is just prolonging an inevitable fate. But if there was a chance she could help her friends and save the future with her father's swordsmanship, she knew it would make him proud as his successor.

By then, Squalo was convinced that she as a young woman was the epitome of Pietas, the western concept of filial piety, or the ideal of Japanese womanhood in a Yamato Nadeshiko. Her feelings were honest, they were kind; Takami could excel at anything she is passionate about but would selflessly set it aside if her family is in danger, making her a powerful, ideal left hand woman to Sawada Setsuna. Squalo became more conscious of his feelings from the irregular heartbeats and fluttering stomach. He knew he was attached and attracted to her. More than a respected rival, more than an ally, more than a friend, and it would hurt him more if she didn't know.

Squalo asked the older her, "Do you see yourself marrying me, Yamamoto Takami?" From his grave tone, he was absolutely serious and didn't want her to redirect it.

Her older self was very surprised at the sudden proposal, only to smile with her own question. "Before I answer, do you respect and care for me, Superbi Squalo?"

The eventual answer led to them gaining a common title millions before them have.

Husband and Wife, and eventually Father and Mother to beautiful sons.

It was all Tsuyoshi wanted out of the silver-haired European, without a hint of distain even with knowing his background. He knew his daughter is in good hands with him.

A black limousine wheels in to the curb, revealing a boa wearing, green haired martial artist, an ever grinning, curtained haired knife thrower, and a smug, long haired swordsman.

Lussuria didn't hesitant to glomp the very adorable boss-to-be, and claims that having her in the HQ is the best early birthday present he could ask for. Hayako being very irritated that he was touching her boss, and nearing "Inferno Rosa" mode with Belphegor draping an arm on her shoulder, only ends with Tsuna trying to assure her it's fine.

But Takami didn't mind her friend's usual behaviour too much. She steps outside the yard, her Shigure Kintoki on her back, and openly embraces the man she loves dearly. "Squalo~! It's good to see you anata."

"Hmm, good to see you too, omae" Squalo kisses her cheek and holds her close. He swore he will not just care for and respect her, but will continue to love her in their future.


End file.
